


Twins

by qingbizui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingbizui/pseuds/qingbizui
Summary: I wrote this in three hours, sorry if it doesn't make perfect sense.
Kudos: 6





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three hours, sorry if it doesn't make perfect sense.

Zhennan spent a lot of time in his bedroom. 

Because of this, he paid close attention to the minor details of his room, and fixed things when they weren’t up to his standards. He would move furniture around to cover up small scratches on his floor, and made sure his belongings were always neatly kept in a specific spot. No matter how long he spent organizing things, he never felt satisfied.

The more time he spent in his room, the more he began to think there was something wrong with his mirror, but he couldn’t tell what was wrong. And it troubled him.

Whenever he came home from work, he would stare at his reflection as if the specks of dust on his cheeks had left him in a trance. This went on for months, unnoticed by the people around him. Not like anyone would’ve noticed—he didn’t have a roommate after all. 

It was the same ritual every night. He’d drop his bags onto the floor, lock the door, turn on his light, and gaze into his own reflection. Sometimes, he’d spend the entire night almost motionless.

_Is this some kind of sleep paralysis? Am I awake or not?_ Zhennan wondered, trying to distract himself from the nightmarish encounters with his reflection.

When the morning came around, it was like nothing had happened. 

-

One night during practice, Zhennan suddenly started to feel sick. His head was pounding, making it difficult for him to keep up with the rest. “Are you feeling alright?” Yao Chen asked. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry everyone,” He bit his lip, feeling guilty for holding everyone back. “I just don’t think I’m in the right state of mind.”

The members seemed slightly confused. Giving up during practice was not something Zhennan would do; he was the type to push himself to his limits. Regardless, they figured it was best to let him rest. After asking for permission to leave early, he picked up his bags and went home. 

As soon as he got home, he turned the light on and stared at himself again. 

It was difficult for him to describe how each night felt. Some nights, he would hear his own voice hissing _you, I am you;_ other nights, he would see himself with bloodshot eyes, standing in hills of a nameless black sludge. His environment would change as well—he often wandered aimlessly through a field of graves, marching over mirror shards as if they were a simple dirt path. The sky would be filled with crimson-coloured dust, tinting the moon orange. 

He began to become consumed by this world. It felt real, even though he wanted to believe it wasn’t. Nonetheless, his reflection seemed to be communicating something to him. He just hadn’t figured out what it was yet. 

Before he could gather more of his thoughts about this ominous world, the lights in his room suddenly went out.

“It’s time. Close your eyes.” He heard a soft, familiar-sounding voice echo in his room. _Is it coming from the mirror?_

Not knowing what else to do, Zhennan closed his eyes. 

-

When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in his room.

He was surrounded by darkness, but a single mirror somehow lit up the area in front of him. He walked towards it.

Zhennan stared at himself in the mirror, eventually realizing that it wasn’t him. The reflection in front of him had a twisted smile and dark, soulless eyes. 

“You’re so stubborn,” He grinned. “I’ve been watching you through here. You spend too much time in your room.” The reflection confidently spoke with Zhennan’s voice. 

“You… What are you?” Zhennan asked, trembling with fear.

“Take the hint. I’m you.” He replied simply. “Well, almost. There’s just one last thing I need.” 

Without a second thought, Zhennan screamed and hit against the mirror with his fists. “I won’t let you have me!” He shrieked, breaking the mirror into countless shards. The mirror eventually collapsed, disfiguring the image of the man that claimed to be him. 

-

In the blink of an eye, Zhennan was back inside his room. His mirror was completely intact, and he did not see any visible injuries on his skin through his reflection. However, he noticed that a few shards were lying on his shelf.

He picked one of the shards up, only to see that his fists were heavily bruised. He then looked at himself in the mirror again, to confirm any second thoughts. _Perfect._

He heard the pattering of footsteps, followed by a loud knock on his door. “You okay? I heard you screaming! Can I come in?” It was Zhiguang’s voice.

Zhennan clenched his fists tightly, until thick black liquid began to pour onto the floor from his hands. 

“Yes, you can.” He answered.


End file.
